poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle Larman
Kyle Larman is the Fireside Girl messenger, new to Danvill e and best friend of Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and the Fireside Girls. He is an original fanfiction character created by Kylgrv. History Kyle was born in Reno. His father, Dan Larman, was a successful girl scout and his success has inspired Kyle to follow in his footsteps. Dan accepted Kyle's request and taught him the ways of being a girl scout. Throughout his life in Reno, Kyle was taught by his father to never ever give up. Kyle has always looked up to him ever since. However, Kyle's life in school has always been hard. Since the 1st grade, Kyle's been a target of bullying and teasing, specifically from four strong bullies named Grondo Drundo, Marvea Nerma, Morton Walmak and Josh Ace. They've been teasing Kyle because of his interest in working with Girl Scout teams. Because of their rudeness towards him, Kyle's grown to be very shy, timid and nervous. His shyness was something that many kids didn't like about him, and therefore, Kyle felt very lonely. Despite this, Kyle was very friendly and kind. A few years later, while Kyle was still in Elementary School, he met a girl scout team from Danville known as the Fireside Girls Troop 46231, led by Isabella Garcia Shapiro. The Fireside Girls were looking for a messenger and manager in Reno for they got a call to look there. They were very nice to Kyle and told him and encouraged him to compete in the contest of delivering the most cupcakes to people in Reno. At first Kyle was scared and unsure, but after some more encouragment from his father and mother, Julie Larman, he decided to give it a shot. He did great in his progress, but all was not as peaceful as it seemed. Grondo, Marvea, Josh and Morton also tried out for the position only to get Kyle in serious trouble. They convinced the other elementary students to dump their cupcakes in a local park to create a new park. By this time, they didn't know that littering was against the law. Kyle saw them and tried to stop them, but after getting yelled at by Grondo, he ran off, feelings hurt. But Kyle came back with the Fireside Girls, the teachers from the Elementary school and police. Everyone was sternly ordered to return to the Elementary school, but Kyle was told to go home. Kyle was scared that he would get in trouble like everyone else, but Dan, being very forgiving to his son, told him that he did nothing wrong. He did the right thing in getting help. Kyle was relieved, and to his happiness, he learned from Isabella that Grondo, Marvea, Morton and Josh got expelled from the Elementary school for their crime against the environment (even though he wasn't around to see it happen.) The other students weren't severelly punished because they were used by the bullies. As a result of his progress, Kyle won the position as Fireside Girl messenger. He also won the respect from the other elementary students because he got the four bullies expelled. While the Fireside Girls left for Danville, Kyle stayed behind until school started to end to earn 50 patches to become a full fledged member. He succeeded after two weeks of hard work. But Kyle learned that he had to move to Danville in order to do his new job. Luckily, his cousins, the Grolets, and his grandparents were living there and would be more than happy to take him in. Kyle was still completely unsure, because he would be leaving his family, but Dan and Julie told him that they would always be with him, in his heart, and that he could always call them if he needed them. Before leaving for Danville alone, Kyle was told by Dan to have courage during the summer and never give up, but also to take his time with it. And with that, Kyle left Reno alone and flew to Danville. Upon his arrival, Kyle was scared of the new land because he had never been on it before. While walking through the airport, looking for his cousins, Kyle met two boys who gave him pleasant welcomes; Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Kyle also, to his surprise, met the Future Time Travel Squadron; Kyle the Otter, Kaytlin the Otter, Rudy the Alligator, Dennis the Frog, Cassidy the Pelican, Kimmy the Elephant, and their allies; Wubbzy, Daizy, Widget, Walden, Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa, who were spending the summer in Danville with Phineas and Ferb, Kyle Otter's penpals. Kyle was scared of them, for he had never talked to anthropromorphic animals before. The group took Kyle to Phineas and Ferb's house, where he reunited with Isabella and the Fireside Girls. He also met Linda and Lawrence Fletcher, Phineas and Ferb's parents but also Candace Flynn, their older sister. Kyle was nervous of her, especially when she found it silly knowing that Kyle would be working for the Fireside Girls. Stacy Hirano, on the other hand, found Kyle cute. Kyle's bags and supplies were dropped off at the house and he went with Phineas and the others on a ride around the neighborhood to show him around. Even though these guys were very kind towards him, Kyle still didn't feel ok being around them or this new place. While out in the neighborhood, Kyle learned that the FT Squad was an adventurer unit from a big organization called Future Time Travel, a society known to launch exploration missions to different realms. Though slightly astonished, Kyle was afraid of it because he had never heard of this before or the many worlds that it explores. When hearing that the squad was planning on bringing some of their Future Time Travel allies and friends to Danville, and that Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and the Fireside Girls were expressing interest in becoming members, Kyle got too scared that he ran off, overcome with fear and stress over this organization, and missing his family back home. But while under a tree, crying over what was going on, Kaytlin found him and asked him what was wrong. She assured the terrified Kyle that he can talk to her since she said he was a friend of hers. Though very hesitant at first, Kyle explained why he was so distressed and sad, with details about what Grondo and the other bullies did to him back in Reno. He also explained that he missed his family in Reno and the new change in Danville was too much for him to handle. Kaytlin, feeling awful for not understanding his fear before, but seeing that Kyle needed help, comforted him by saying that while Future Time Travel is different from what Kyle's been used to, it's a very welcoming society and isn't that scary. Kaytlin also said that she used to be in the same situation too, where she dealt with a big new change by joining the FT Squad, but got over it by understanding that she is surrounded by friends who can help her. This made Kyle see the truth that she and her friends could help him, and after some further encouragment from Isabella and Fireside Girl Adyson Sweetwater, Kyle felt better and went back with them to meet up with the others. Upon meeting up with the others, they apologized to Kyle for accidentally scaring him. They explained that they would look out for him and make sure he has a fun summer and not get bullied. When Kyle said he was still saddened over missing his parents, Kyle the Otter assured him that they'll miss him in the same way, and that every now and then, they'll get in touch with him. He also said that he and his team will make sure the Future Time Travel visitors they invite to Danville will treat Kyle gently and make him feel comfortable. That, and learning Timon and Pumbaa's philosophy, "Hakuna Matata," made Kyle feel comfortable with these new friends. He even admitted that they were his friends and thanked them for their help. Upon arrival back at Phineas and Ferb's house, Kyle got his sash approved by Isabella, making him a full fledged member of the Fireside Girls, and finally reunited with his cousins, the Grolets, and his grandparents. And so began his new life in Danville. Trivia *Kyle Larman is the only original character created by kylgrv to have the same name as kylgrv's mascot, Kyle Otter. *Kyle Larman will make his first on-screen appearance in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb, ''where everyone will refer to him by his last name "Larman." *Larman will guest star in ''The FT Squad Rides on the Magic School Bus, The FT Squad Goes to Jurassic Park and The FT Squad Goes to Monsters Inc. *Although very timid and shy, Kyle is very gentle and friendly and will do anything for his friends. *Larman's best friends are Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and the Fireside Girls. *Larman actually has a little crush on Adyson Sweetwater, one of the Fireside Girls. Although Larman doesn't express it, or spend a lot of time with her since he spends more time with Isabella, Adyson cares deeply for Larman and will, along with the other Fireside Girls, comfort him when necessary *Larman is known to have mixed feelings about Candace. Most of the time, he gets nervous around her and keeps his distance. *Stacy often calls Larman cute when Larman says hello. *Larman will often be invited to the Flynn-Fletcher house to spend the night or other long period of time because of the Grolet's busy schedules. *In a Deviant Art story, taking place during The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb, Larman will meet Princess Celestia, who encourages him to be true to himself around others, including herself. Larman will idolize her as a wise and compassionate hero. He'll call her his favorite Future Time Travel Authority. *In The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You, Larman will suffer a serious anxiety problem due to struggling to forget a scary day that occured before in a Deviant Art story. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike the Dragon and Princess Celestia come to Danville because of this; to cheer Larman up. *A 2nd Dimension counterpart of Larman will appear in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension. Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Kids Category:HEROES Category:KYLGRV Category:Cousins Category:Pure of Heart Category:Nephews Category:Shy characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Original characters